Quark and Ensign DeWinter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Her name is Mona DeWinter, she's an ensign and only a month ago she returned to the Alpha Quadrant aboard the USS Voyager. She has never been a special person, simply a low ranked officer like many others.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek DS9 and Star Trek VOY.**

* * *

 **Quark and Ensign DeWinter**

 **Her name is Mona DeWinter, she's an ensign and only a month ago she returned to the Alpha Quadrant aboard the USS Voyager.**

She has never been a special person, simply a low ranked officer like many others.

Mona's job was as a junior scientist.

On this day she's back on DS9 for the first time since she returned.

Back in the day she'd spend quite a bit of time her, since she was assigned to the station for nearly 7 months.

"I'd like an..." says Mona as she enter Quark's Bar.

"...an ice coffee and half a vegan pizza, as always, ensign." says Quark.

"Yeah, thanks. Do you still remember me?" says Mona.

"Sure, indeed, Ensign DeWinter. You may've been lost in the Delta Quadrant a few years, but you and I were pretty close and a Ferengi never forget a friend. Have a seat. I'm glad to see you again. When I was told that the starship Voyager got lost in the Badlands, I thought we'd seen each other for the very last time and yet here you are again as if only days had gone by. As far as I see it, you haven't aged at all." says Quark as he give Mona her coffee and food.

Mona takes a bite of her pizza and a sip of her coffee, a smile spread across her face and she says "Nice. Taste exactly as good as I remember it. Good, very good, for sure, old friend. Especially after having lived on Mr Neelix's cooking for about seven years."

"Recieved your new assignment?" says Quark.

"No, but I've sent a request to Admiral Hayes to be posted here, like I used to. I truly have missed this station. This is the place where I feel most at home." says Mona.

"I really hope the admiral allow you to work here on DS9 again, Mona." says Quark in a friendly tone.

"Quark, you're such a good friend. I knew there was a reason I always did like you so much, aside from your amazing cooking skills, that is." says Mona.

"Thanks. It's good to have people who appreciate me for me." says Quark.

"You're wonderful." says Mona with a cute smile.

Mona continue to eat and drink while Quark wipe the main replicator clean.

"Ensign, tell me...how was life in the Delta Quadrant?" says Quark.

"It was not fun, at least not for me. I had no friends on Voyager and with all possible dangers out there I always found it hard to relax and all that shit..." says Mona.

"So, no sex?" says Quark.

"Very true, unfortunately." says Mona. "I couldn't even masturbate since I shared quarters with stupid damn Ensign Luna Cherry who would flirt with me despite the fact that I told her over and over how straight I am."

"I understand." says Quark.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"What about since you got back?" says Quark.

"I've been busy, trying to find a new apartment on Earth, writing reports and doing all I can to have Starfleet give me a job here again, just like in the good old days." says Mona.

"We gotta do something about that." says Quark.

"What ya have in mind...?" says Mona.

"It depends. How long are you going to stay?" says Quark.

"I'm going back to Starfleet Command on Monday to recieve my new orders." says Mona.

"Nice. Mona, stop by my quarters later. My shift ends at 1700 hours. I want to fuck you." whisper Quark.

"Sounds awesome. I've wanted to have sex with you since the first day we met." whisper Mona with a sexy smile.

"Good. See you later." says Quark as he turn to serve another customer.

Mona finish her lunch and then goes to her guest quarters to take a tiny nap.

50 minutes later.

Mona goes to a clothing store on the DS9 shopping deck.

"Can I get you anything today, madame?" says the Bajoran woman who work in the store.

"I need something that is...kinda...you know...like erotic." says Mona, clearly nervous.

"Relax, okay? Nothing to be afraid of here. Let's see..." says the Bajoran woman. "I'd say that something red or green would look good on you."

"No, thanks. I prefer black." says Mona.

"Alright. Over here's a black sexy short dress in the finest Vulcan satin." says the Bajoran woman.

"Seems nice. Can I try it on?" says Mona.

"Of course, ensign. This way." says the Bajoran woman as she show Mona to a fitting room in the back of the store.

Mona enter the fitting room, takes off her uniform and try on the dress.

"Hmm, sexy and all, but I've never been too comfortable in something that's not my uniform. Nah. I just wear uniform, Quark like me anyway." thinks Mona.

She put her uniform back on and goes out from the fitting room.

"I've changed my mind. Do not want anything." says Mona.

"As you wish. Welcome back anytime." says the Bajoran woman.

"Thanks." says Mona.

Mona walk to Quark's Bar and show Quark her ID / credit card before she step into one of the holosuites.

"Computer, activate program 261 Beta." says Mona.

Mona finds herself in Nashville in 1939 and her uniform change into a cowgirl outfit.

This is her favorite holoprogram that she unfortunately was never able to use on Voyager since Lt Commander Tuvok had found it a waste of time and because of that labeled it has forbidden.

Mona enter her holographic bedroom and grab an acoustic guitar, a Gibson Advanced Jumbo.

She play some cords.

"Mona, are you okay?" says a holographic woman as she enter the room.

"Yes, mom." says Mona.

"Good. I'm making you dinner." says the holo-woman named Rowena.

"Thanks." says Mona.

7 hours later, Mona enter Quark's quarters.

On the walls are photos of tropical locations, hot women in bikini as well as old Ferengi art items made of golden metal.

"Hi, friend." says Mona as she seductive as possible as she open up her uniform and undershirt to reveal her sexy boobs.

"Mona, nice to see you." says Quark as he put down his coffee and the book he was reading.

Quark wear typical Ferengi casual clothes.

"Quark, I love you." whisper Mona in a sexy erotic tone.

"And I love you, Mona." says Quark as he takes off his vest and shirt and then unzip his pants so his dick pop out.

"Oh, dear...I hope I'm still kinda good at this. It's been sooo damn long since last time I did it to anyone." says Mona as she goes down on her knees and starts to give Quark a blowjob.

"Trust me, you're very good." says Quark as he dick get stiff in Mona's mouth.

Mona suck Quark's dick at a nice slow speed.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Quark, clearly horny.

Mona suck harder.

"Babe, keep going!" moans Quark.

Mona gently rub Quark's balls as she continue to suck his dick.

"Suck my hard dick." moans Quark. "It feels fucking nice."

5 minutes later.

Mona stop sucking Quark's dick. Then she open up her uniform around the area of her pussy. She wear no panties.

Quark take a seat in his fancy comfy relaxing chair.

Mona plop down on Quark's stiff big dick that easy slide into her wet pussy.

"You love this, Quark?" says Mona in a sexy tone as she ride Quark's dick and also gives him oo-mox.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Quark.

"Good. Relax and enjoy." says Mona, riding a little bit faster.

"Ahhh, holy shit...so sexy!" moans Quark.

"It's erotic for me as well." says Mona, very horny and happy to finally have sex with Quark, the man she love.

"I sure hope so..." mumbles Quark as he enjoy himself and let Mona do the job.

Mona is very okay with that.

"No worry. I enjoy it so much." moans Mona, riding harder and still giving Quark oo-mox.

"Where did you learn to give such great oo-mox, baby?" moans Quark.

"It's natural talent." says Mona in a slutty voice.

"That's very good." says Quark.

"Mmm, indeed, my horny friend." whisper Mona in a sexy tone.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Quark.

"I love your big dick!" moans Mona, riding faster.

"And I love your wet pussy!" moans Quark.

55 minutes later.

"Cum in me. My pussy is protected." says Mona.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Quark as he cum deep in Mona's pussy.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Mona as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"That was very good." says Quark.

"Yeah, it was wonderful." says Mona.

On Monday, Mona fly to Earth.

2 days later she return to DS9.

She enter Quark's Bar.

"Mona, glad to see you." says Quark.

"Thanks. Admiral Hayes agreed to let me work here again." says Mona.

"Congrats, my friend." says Quark.

"And that's not all." says Mona.

Quark now notice that Mona wear the rank pips of a full lieutenant.

"I see you've been promoted." says Quark.

"Yeah." says Mona with a smile.

"That's truly great, ensign...I mean, lieutenant, I mean...Mona." says Quark.

"It was a big surprise when the admiral told that I deserved a promotion." says Mona.

"You and I should celebrate your promotion, baby." says Quark. "In private, of course. I'm working late today, but tomorrow's my day off so we can celebrate then."

"Sounds wonderful. And when you say celebrate, I hope you're talking about what we did last time." says Mona.

"I am talking about that, Mona." says Quark.

"Quark, you're the best." says Mona.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
